Because me and you just
by akanemori
Summary: Aku tak menyangka... tapi aku percaya... berawal dari jarak kita dulu, karena aku dan kamu hanya... ReaderxChara!Vocaloid Flame dilarang keras


**Fufufu... fic aka semua belum kelar malah bikin fic baru *ditendang* aka kembali datang membawa suasana berbeda ke fandom vocaloid~ gara gara aka menjelajah ke fandom lain jadi tertular syndrome 'chara x reader' *dibuang*. untuk reader sekalian aka mempersembahkan:**

**.**

**Because me and you just...**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid isn't mine**

**warning: charaxreader silahkan membayangkan, OOC baik reader walaupun chara, Typoo, dan apapun yang perlu di warningkan. full reader pov**

**First: kagamine len**

**.**

* * *

Karena aku dan kamu hanya...

kenalan... awalnya menurutku kita tak lebih dari kenalan, awalnya...

* * *

Hari itu _sensei_ menyuruh kita melakukan tugas kelompok Karena kita kemarin tidak mengikuti ujian lisan "Kenapa kau dan kagamine-san kemarin tidak mengikuti ujian lisan? itu menentukan nilai rapot kalian, kalian tahu kan?"

aku dan kagamine-san hanya menunduk. uh, salahkan kemari lusa _Onee_-san meminjam payungku, sehingga aku tidak masuk sekolah gara gara sakit. _sensei_ memijat keningnya "Ibu tak habis pikir dengan kalian, pokoknya kalian harus membikin rangkuman 3 bab bersama-sama"

"EH!?" yang benar saja! 3 bab! di buku paket kan semuanya penting hingga tidak ada yang bisa dirangkum! "Ada keluhan?" aku menggeleng "T-tidak _sensei_! te-terima kasih!" membungkuk dalam saat begini, bukan masalah kan? "Ada keluhan Kagamine-san?" _sensei_ menggelindingkan matanya ke arah kagamine-san.

"Justru saya sangat berterima kasih kepada _sensei_" ucap kagamine dengan senyum kecil, hell! apa maksudnya?!

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas" perintah _sensei_. aku membungkuk sedikit dan mengambil langkah seribu dari dewan guru, tanpa mempedulikan kagamine-san yang mematung melihat tingkahku.

"Haa..." sudah tak terhitung berapa helaan nafasku hari ini, sungguh hari yang berat... "Hai!" "KYAH!" apa-apaan gadis ini! dia membuat jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya! "Rin-chan, kamu membuat dia terkejut!" ucap gadis berambut _teal_ yang panjangnya menyapu lantai.

"Ah, maaf mengagetkanmu... namaku Rin! aku adik kembarnya kagamine Len! _yorushiku_!" seyum Rin dengan ceria "_Yorushiku_..." ucapku dengan suara yang sangat kecil "Ah! dia bicara Rin-chan, Miku-chan!" ucap seorang pemuda yang di apit miku dan rin, emang aku bisu apa hah?

"Kamu gak boleh begitu, oliver! ah langsung saja, aku dengar kamu kerja kelompok dengan Len. apa itu benar?" Tanya Rin, aku mengangguk "Oh, aku hanya bilang kamu jangan bilang kata '_shota_' kepada Len ya!" ucap Rin dengan mengebu-ngebu.

"A-akan kuusahakan" aku membetulkan letak kacamataku "Hanya itu, _jaa_~ ayo Miku-chan, Oliver-kun! kalau ada apa apa bilang ya!" senyum Rin, setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi. Se-seperti apa Kagamine Len itu?

* * *

Saatnya pulang... aku membersihkan kacamataku dari embun setelah itu membereskan barang barangku. "Hei..." aku menatap sebentar dan cepat cepat menunduk pura pura sibuk membereskan buku buku ku "A..ada apa, kagamine-san?" ucapku gugup "Bisa kah kau memanggilku Len? mengingat aku mempunyai saudara disini" aku menganggk tanda menyanggupi.

"Soal tugas tadi... bisa kita kerjakan di rumahmu?" Eh?! aku cepat cepat menatap iris biru _azure _itu "Kenapa tidak dirumah, L-len saja?" dia mendesah kecil "Hari ini Rin mengajak Miku meginap di rumah... apalagi orang tuaku dinas di luar kota, karena merasa ga ada kerjaan pulangan nanti jadi kerjakan tugas saja, apa keberatan?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya aku ada les, tapi berhubung soal nilai raporku nanti... "Tidak, kebetulan aku juga bebas pulangan nanti..." senyumku. "Mohon bantuannya!" Len kagamine... tak beda jauh sama kembarannya...

Pertama kalinya aku pulang bersama cowok... juga pertama kalinya aku membawa cowok ke rumahku... wajarkah kalau jantungku bergemuruh begini? tak apa kan kalau begini...

"Ah, ini rumahku..." "Waw... rumahmu besar sekali" Len tampak terpesona dengan rumahku "_Arigatou_..." aku bergegas membuka pagar rumahku, aku berpapasan dengan _okaa_-san yang bersiap siap untuk pergi bekerja "Wah, siapa ini? apa dia pacarmu, _musume_(1)?" senyum _okaa_-san ku, aku menggeleng.

"Ka-kami hanya kerja kelompok kok! ah, kaa-san ini Len, Len ini kaa-san ku" "Ah, _yorushiku_ Len, aku berharap kamu bisa mengambil hati _watashi no musume_" "Mou! kaa-san!" Len hanya melihat _Okaa_-san dengan _sweatdrop_ "Ibu kalau tak ada urusan lagi kita kedalam!" aku menggembungkan sebelah pipi ku "Hai hai _watashi ga satta_(2)" "_Itterashai!_"

Aku tertawa garing, ternyata tak ada orang dirumah selain kami berdua, kaa-san baru saja berangkat tadi. "Kita mulai ya, Len" aku tetap mempertahankan senyuman garingku, Len mengeluarkan buku paketnya.

"Aku bab 1 dan 2 saja"

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa? kamu kan cewe, jadi dapat bagian dikit saja"

"_Wakatta_"

'Sret' 'sret' 'sret' hanya suara gesekan kertas dan pensil yang memenuhi ruangan selama satu setengah jam, aku berdiri "Len, mau teh?" aku mengambil termos berisi teh yang sudah kusiapkan di pinggir meja "hum, mumpung aku sedikit haus"

"ini tehnya" Len menatapku lekat lekat "K-kenapa?" "tak apa, makasih tehnya" aku kembali menekuni buku buku ku, uh! lagi lagi dia menatapku lekat-lekat! "L-len tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya?" "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dari tadi" senyumnya tipis.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku terus? apa a-ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" dia mengubah posisinya menjadi leluasa menatapku "Entah kenapa aku merasa kau begitu imut, _kawaii_" aku memegang pipiku yang hangat. uh, pasti pipiku sekarang sangat merah "Canda!" dia tertawa melihat aku _blushing_, awas saja!

"Mukamu lucu sekali!" "Dan kamu _shota_ sekali, Len" ups! kelepasan, bukannya len benci kata keramat itu?! tuh kan, ia sampai mematung. "A-aku pulang duluan ya, lagipula aku sudah selesai" Len mengemasi barang barangnya dan keluar dari rumahku, apa semarah itu dia? maafkan aku, Len.

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, ia selalu menghindar dari ku, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. "Kau bertengkar dengan Len! kenapa bisa?" Rin maaf, aku mengucapkan kata keramat yang kamu bilang "Sekarang kamu lebih baik ke atap, Len pasti disana" aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke atap sekolah, _arigatou _miku.

'srak'

Betul saja, Len disini. "Len..." "Kamu! kamu tau dari mana aku disini?" dia tampak terkejut melihatku "dari Rin-san..." hening... mungkin saatnya aku minta maaf pada Len.

"Len ma— "Maafkan aku!" are?! kan yang harus minta maafkan aku "Maafkan aku karena lancang, aku tak menyangka kau sampai semarah itu. aku juga kemarin pengecut asal kabur dan..."

Eh! salah paham salah paham! "...entah kenapa aku suka melihat wajahmu" Len berusaha menutupi ronaan wajahnya, apa aku salah lihat! mataku masih normal! masa sih dia merona! kagamine Len merona hanya karena gadis sepertiku!

"Eh, tidak kok... justru aku yang salah sudah mengatai mu" aku menggaruk pelipisku, yang bener saja! masa ia menyukaiku?! oh, jangan berharap! "kau..." Len mendekatiku 'degh' 'degh' suara jantungku terdengar keras. semakin Len medekat semakin jantungku berpacu "L-len?"

tangan Len meraih kacamataku dan melepaskannya "Bohong jika matamu tidak normal sehingga kau memakai kacamata. beritahu alasan sebenarnya" perintah Len, aku menarik nafas "Aku sengaja agar tak ada cowok yang mendekatiku, mengingat aku sebentar lagi ujian nasional..."

Len mentapku dengan murung "Sayang, padahal kamu manis kalau lepas kacamata... kali ini aku serius" aku merasakan pipiku merona "_Arigatou_, Len" Len menatapku dengan sedikit merona "Bagaimana... jika aku menyukaimu..." katanya dengan gugup.

hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" yang benar saja! aku meraih pundak Len "Serius Len?!" Len masih menatapku dengan pipip merona, jangan bilang... "Bagaimana ya... ugh..." Len menuduk, berapa kali sudah aku menyakiti perasaan Len! mana alasan tadi lagi "Len... aku... memang tidak bisa... tidak bisa lepas dari jebakanmu" aku merasakan pipiku lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya "Jadi... aku senang kau juga merasakan hal yang sama" Len tersenyum lebar dan memelukku, ia berbisik..

"Justru aku yang terperangkap dari jebakanmu"

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Ahahaha... apa lagi ini... *grin* waa arigatou reader sudah mau membaca fic ini sampai sini. ada yang mau request? reader cowok juga bisa request kok! maaf bikin fic aneh ini... maaf banget! maaf maaf! special thanks buat anggota grup WA aka yang terdiri dari Karencchi, Yaa-chan, dkk yang udah mengsupport aka membuat fic absurd ini, arigatou. kalau ada typo banyak maaf, keyboard aka rusak semuanya. berikutnya omake yang berisikan reader dan len kencan**

**DILARANG KERAS MEM-FLAME! AKA GAK AKAN BALAS FLAME-AN JADI JANGAN MEM-FLAME FIC INI BAIK SEGI PAIRING ATAU BALAS DENDAM ATAU APALAH! AKA GAK URUUUUS!**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Bagaimana jika mocacchino, Len?"

"Terlalu biasa"

"Kalau Oolong tea?"

"Aku bukan alang-alang(?)"

aku menatap menu itu dengan tajam, tau gini kenapa kencannya ke café?! 'srraak' "Mau kemana?" Len menatapku heran "Pulang" "Oh yaudah" aku menghentakan kakiku ke lantai keras keras.

Hubunganku dan Len sudah hampir sebulan, masa sih ia sudah bosan sama aku? apa aku melakukan kesalahan?! aku menyeka air mataku dengan kasar "Gak elit kalau kamu nangis di parkiran café, lebih bagus di atap atau dipinggir sungai" aku mendesis, Len...

"Kamu kenapa berubah sih Len?" aku menatap Len tajam "Apa kamu bosan padaku hingga kamu beralih ke Oliver" he? kok de javu ya? "Kamu gak suka sama aku lagi?" "Leeeeeeeen! Oliver itu hanya sahabatku! lagipula hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku blushing berat!" aku menggembungkan pipiku, lagi lagi pikiran kita sama "Tapi aku cemburu" uuuh! kenapa saat begini kau shota sekali len!

"Cukup! yang aku cintai hanya kamu Len, janji!" Len tersenyum "Janji ya. oke, ayo ke bioskop!" "Kenapa gak dari tadi Len no BAKAAAA!" awalnya hanya sebatas kenalan... semoga terus begini...

* * *

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**


End file.
